Squared
by Oi-isawwhutyuuhdidthar
Summary: This sound was what she had been waiting for. She let out a shaky breath, relieved, but, also, worried. Worried for this sound meant that her task had begun. /Eventual HHr, DMxOCxWeasley Twins. Rated for violence, language, and possible sexual content. This is my first fic. R&R, please.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: This is my first story. I will gladly take your criticism, as it will help me create more magical reading experience. I will not, however, tolerate public bashing of me or of my work. That is simply not good form. Anyways, enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except that of Tiger-Lily Anne Potter and any characters from her life in Canada. Everything else, the characters, the setting, belong to the original author, J. K. Rowling. In no means to I wish to infringe upon copyright agreements, and am doing this for the enjoyment of myself and of others who read this work. I am not intending to plagiarize any of the original creation.**_

_**And, with that said, the commencement of the reading may begin. :)**_

* * *

Prologue:

_July 31, 1980_

The crying of babies could be heard, similar voices and similar looks, in the room outside of which a woman in gray robes sat, waiting anxiously.

This sound was what she had been waiting for. She let out a shaky breath, relieved, but, also, worried. Worried for this sound meant that her task had begun.

The parents of the children only just born had asked her to look after one or both in the event that the war, prophesized for years, actually came. Be a magical guardian. Easier said than done.

A magical guardian had to, if needed, bind their charges powers so that they would not be noticed or found. This could be an extremely dangerous feat, involving blood magic and pain. Most witches and wizards who underwent this magical surgery, who were not extremely powerful, died.

This witch didn't know if she had it in her to be able to do this to a child. She didn't have time to dwell on it, though.

"Minerva?"

The woman in the gray robes looked up at the sound of her name, meeting the eyes of a healer. "They are waiting for you."

She nodded and stood, walking into the room where the sound of crying babies and cooed words were heard moments earlier.

Gazing upon the couple in the room, who each had a child in their arms, she began to smile softly. After all, James and Lily Potter had been two former students, two of her favourites, if she had to admit. They looked so happy.

"Professor," James looked up and nodded, sadness etched into his brown eyes.

Minerva McGonagall didn't bother to correct him, despite not being his teacher for a few years now. She simply held her hands out towards the prankster, asking, "May I?"

Lily nodded up at her husband, and he moved towards her, cradling a tiny pink bundle gently. He transferred the baby girl into the arms of his former teacher.

Minerva stared with a feeling of wonder. "She's precious." She breathed, cradling the tiny being softly. The child's eyes were squeezed closed, and she was trying to get out of her swaddling.

Minerva was so focused on the baby, that she didn't hear Sirius or Remus join them in the room. "Have you decided on names yet, Prongs?"

The older witch turned at his voice, smiling at the two men.

They, in turn, smiled at her. Although, she noticed that the fourth member of their little group, the Marauders, Peter Pettigrew, was absent. Perhaps he didn't want to intrude. But, Minerva always had a suspicious feeling about little Peter.

James looked down at the bundle of blue in his wife's arms. "Not until the naming ceremony. You all know I can't tell you the names I have picked. Though," he said thoughtfully, "I would like to put my name in there, somewhere."

Remus looked at the squirming pink blanket in Minerva's arms. "Does that mean that this one will be named after you, Lils?" he asked lightly. Though he mentioned Lily, the question was directed at James.

Lily looked up at her husband, and, after sharing a silent conversation, she nodded. "Probably."

Sirius came closer and studied the little girl carefully. She wriggled, trying to escape her bindings, and made small gurgling noises in the back of her throat that sounded like the growling of a big cat. "Whoa, tiger." At this, his eyes widened, and his eyes filled with the oh-so-familiar look that only meant he was about to pull a joke. "Tiger-Lily. It's perfect."

Remus and James laughed. Minerva hid a smile. Lily looked horrified. "No! No, absolutely not!"

"Think about it, Lils," Sirius said lightly. "It has your name in it, and it shows that she is a part of the Marauders. It's brilliant."

"No."

"Moony, help me out here."

Remus chuckled, but shook his head. "I'm not helping you in this battle, Padfoot."

Sirius threw up his arms. "Prongs, surely you must agree with me."

James smiled. "I'll think about it."

Sirius whooped while Lily sputtered. "You most certainly will not, James Potter."

And Minerva McGonagall only shook her head at the antics of her former students.

_Naming Ceremony: August 31, 1980_

"We have gathered this day to witness the first official appearance of James and Lily Potter's heirs. As is custom, the father chooses the name for the first child, and in this case, being a set of twins, James potter will name both children."

James smiled, and stepped forth to the podium to greet everyone gathered. In his arms was his son, a more quiet child, watched the crowd with blue eyes slowly turning into a brilliant shade of green.

James lifted his son for everyone to see. "Welcome. I present to you my first son and heir apparent to being Lord Potter, Harry James Potter."

The crowd burst into applause, murmuring that it was a great name and welcoming him to the wizarding world. James walked back towards his wife and traded children, and with a small smile, he walked back to the podium.

He waited for silence to fall over the crowd before lifting the gurgling and wriggling baby girl as he had done with Harry. "I present to you my first daughter and heir apparent to the Evan's line," he paused, and sent an apologetic look to Lily. She looked like she was about to pass out, and she was shaking her head in fear, though there was amusement in her eyes. He turned back, and continued. "Tiger-Lily Anne Potter."

The Marauders grinned and gave large whoops of joy. The rest of the crowd murmured their welcome but also their confusion at the choice of name.

James raised one arm for silence, and a hush fell over the room. "I will now name the godparents of these two children, in the event of the deaths of both myself and my wife, Lily.

"For Harry James Potter, I hereby name Sirius Orion Black and whichever man," he paused to send a cheeky grin to his best friend, "or woman he chooses to be his spouse to be godparents.

"For Tiger-Lily Anne Potter, I hereby name Remus J. Lupin and whichever man or woman he chooses to be his spouse to be godparents.

"I will also need to name magical guardians in the event of the deaths of both myself and my wife, Lily." He took a breath, and smiled softly.

"For my first son, I name Albus Dumbledore as magical guardian. For my first daughter, I name Minerva McGonagall to be magical guardian.

"Protect them as your own, and bestow upon them every loving gesture that they would otherwise receive from us." He felt Lily appear at his side, and he pulled her in close with his free arm, as Tiger-Lily was squirming around in the other one. He grinned cheekily. "Now enough of the doom and gloom. This is a celebration. Let's party!"

A chorus of cheers resounded, and James kissed his wife before heading out to mingle.

Minerva McGonagall looked down at the child in her arms, the shock of red hair on her tiny head and the mismatched eyes, one green and one brown, and smiled sadly. She was barely a year old. And she had already seen so much.

Lily and James were dead. Sirius was in Azkaban for killing twelve muggles.

Pettigrew had disappeared, the only part of him remaining was his finger.

Tiger-Lily and Harry were the only ones left.

Albus was taking care of Harry's future. She was to meet up with him in an hour to discuss where he will be staying.

Remus, the little girl's godfather, had given up his right to look after her, worrying that it would be too dangerous to have her around a werewolf, and for the girl to not have a mother would leave her an introvert. She was given to Minerva to look after.

Currently, she was standing in the middle of an orphanage with the child, oddly quiet, in her arms. Tiger-Lily didn't make a sound, as if she knew that she had to stay as silent as possible at the moment.

Everyone in the building was asleep. Minerva took a deep breath, unsure of what to do.

Pulling out her wand, she closed her eyes as she pointed at the child. This was what she had feared. The binding of the girl's magical core. She began to mutter a long and complicated incantation, and the baby squirmed, but still made nary a noise.

After the spell was done, the baby opened her mismatched eyes and stared at Minerva. Tears spilled from the older witch's eyes, and once again, she began to mutter an incantation. This one wouldn't hurt the child, but allow her to be safe wherever she went.

With her newly bestowed ability, she'd blend right in and disappear with a thought.

"I'll watch over you, Tiger, wherever you are." Minerva whispered softly.

And that was the birth of Tiger-Lily Anne Potter the Metamorphagus.

* * *

_**Review, please, and I will be kind enough to upload the next chapter. :)**_

_**Oh, and let me know if you found anything that doesn't make sense with the original storyline, and I'll be happy to explain.**_

_**~Oi**_


	2. Chapter One: Foretold Encounters

Foretold Encounters:

Hannah Lee, a girl with mousy brown eyes and mousy brown hair that had a mysterious white-blonde streak that started at her right temple, slumped against the counter of the soup kitchen at which she worked. Four hours of standing and serving food, in shoes that were only being held together with sheer willpower. She sighed, and pressed a small, pale hand to her lower back.

It's not that she didn't like the kitchen, far from it. It was just that her current foster parents didn't bother or didn't care enough to get her new shoes, or clothing. In fact, what little she owned had more holes than that of most of what the patrons wore.

She could use what magic she was allowed to transfigure them into something that she could wear until they, too, fell apart, but the muggles she lived with would wonder and then accuse her of stealing them if she didn't have a receipt. That would mean more of a beating. And she already had enough bruises and scrapes.

She did have a job, two actually, aside from volunteering at the soup kitchen. So that made three, two payed, but she was saving up and she didn't want her foster parents to find out or they'd take her money.

"Hannah, time to go home."

Hannah looked up at the supervisor, Linda. She smiled softly. "Nah, it's time to go to Mick's."

Mick owned a corner store where she acted as a janitor/stock person.

Linda gave her a pointed look. "Not in those shoes."

Hannah's smile widened. "I have another pair."

"They're not in any better condition than the ones you have on." Linda shook her head. "At least let me give you a pair of mine."

The two of them went through this every time Hannah arrived for her shift. It was always the same. Linda would remark about her shoes, Hannah said she had another pair, and Linda would make a catty comment followed by a concerned offer that Hannah couldn't take.

"I can't, Linda. You know I can't." Hannah said as she pulled off her regulation apron and ball cap. Her hair fell about her shoulders, brushing across the bottom of her shoulder blades as she shook it. She didn't want hat-hair when she showed up to work.

She looked at Linda with eyes that held too much wisdom for her nearly sixteen years as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail with the scrunchie that was around her wrist.

She came to this area a few months ago, previously known as Lily Jameson, from California. Nobody here knew about what had happened, or her previous name, only what she had told them. She was transferred for a better schooling.

When she was Lily Jameson, she had a different face. Red hair that was chin length, skin covered in freckles and bright blue eyes. This was about the extent of magic that she was able to do, having had her powers bound when she was only about a year.

She was a Metamorphagus, able to change everything about her appearance and even her voice.

Originally, she was called Tiger-Lily Anne Potter, daughter of Lily and James Potter, and twin to Harry Boy-Who-Lived Potter. No one, aside from her magical guardian, knew about her relation to Harry Potter, all those who did thought she had perished along with her parents.

There was an empty grave with her name above it, because they couldn't find enough of the body to actually bury it. Only a lock of hair.

It had been almost fifteen years that she had been in the foster system, bouncing from place to place once it became far too dangerous for her to stay any longer. In that time, she had learned twelve different languages, and was able to adapt any accent she needed.

At the moment, she was living in Northern Ontario, just a kilometre shy of the Quebec border and Hudson's Bay. She learned and practiced magic in secret, under the watchful eye of Minerva McGonagall, her magical guardian.

Giving the supervisor a soft smile, Hannah began to walk out the door. "Trust me, Lin, I'll be fine. I'll get some new shoes this weekend." She raised three fingers of her left hand like she had seen some of the muggle children do. "Scout's honour."

Slowly, and sceptically, Linda nodded, and waved towards the door. "You had better, Hannah."

Hannah gave a cheeky salute, waved to the other volunteers, and departed for her first shift of the night.

Mick's Corner Shop was a few blocks away, and she could easily apparate, but Minerva didn't like her doing such advanced magic outside of her supervision. Hannah understood; where Minnie came from they were only allowed to apparate once they turned seventeen, the age of majority in Wizarding Europe.

The age of majority in Canada was fifteen, but all magical folk were still required to attend school until the age of seventeen, the age when most teens were able to legally drop out of high school.

Still, knowing that she was allowed, Hannah decided to walk, wanting the chance to stretch out her legs and eavesdrop the conversations that floated around her in order to figure out if Lord Voldemort had found out about her still being alive or knew where she was.

For a small town such as hers, the crime rate was unusually high, with all of the gang activities, and the wars. There were two opposing gangs, the Polaris and the Inu. The Inu were mostly Inuit natives from the northern half of the town, and the Polaris were mostly third or fourth generation Canadians from Ireland or Scotland, pale skin and rich heritage.

She, like most people who walked or lived in the gang areas, knew enough to keep her head down so as to not cause trouble. More than one had ended up in the hospital for seeing things that they shouldn't have.

She inhaled, a breath full of the salt blowing in from Hudson's Bay, and smiled into her jacket. Though it was June, it was still cool enough to have to wear a light jacket. It wouldn't get really warm for another week.

The walk was uneventful and soon the bell above the entrance to Mick's was dinging at her arrival. She nodded to the man behind the counter, a muggle named Joe, and headed to the back where the staffroom was held. Closing the door behind her, and making sure that no one was around, she quickly pulled off her street clothes and changed into her uniform.

Mick had hired her because she was diligent and hard working, but also because she was young, meaning she could work longer. Mick wanted as little staff as he could manage, having had employees steal from him before.

That was perfectly fine by her, meaning that she didn't have to be at the hell hole she called home except to sleep. Meaning there was less time that she could be beaten. And, if Minnie wanted to meet with her, that was even more time spent away from her abusers.

As soon as the last button was done on her uniform, a jumper that looked like one worn by mechanics, she placed all of her things in her locker, and left the room to begin her shift.

The faster she was done, the faster she could get to her meeting with Minerva.

"Minnie."

Hannah's magical guardian turned with a smile. She was wearing muggle clothing, a pencil skirt with a white blouse, sheer black stockings and black pumps. Her hair was tied into her normal bun, and she wore a gray pea coat.

Hannah still wore her work jumper.

"Tiger-Lily." Minerva motioned for her to sit on the bench next to her.

"How are you?" Hannah asked, ignoring the use of her real name. She didn't want anyone here to know about her powers, and keeping the name a secret was part of that.

Minnie shook her head. "I am fine. How are you?" Her thick Scottish accent caressed Hannah's ears, sounding more like home than anything else. This was the woman who had rescued her from dying. This was the woman who cared for her more than anyone else.

"I'm managing." She replied, pulling a small amount of food from her bag for her dinner. She offered her meager meal to the older witch, who refused politely, before she pulled out a cracker and began to eat.

"Well, I have some news for you, child." Minerva said brusquely, and reached into her pocket to pull out a small envelope. She held it out to her charge.

Hannah took the letter carefully, and opened it silently. It was sealed with an official Hogwarts wax press, and it smelled of ink and well-worn leather, like in a book.

The letter was addressed to Evanna Lillian, a name she had yet to go by, but she saw the significance. Her mother's maiden name was Evans. Minerva had switched her mother's name around in a fashion that it wouldn't be recognized.

_Dear Miss Lillian,_

_You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the term starting September 1, 1996._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

It was post-scripted, the writing that of Minerva.

_P.S. I will provide you with all of the supplies you will need. All you will be required to do is be sorted with the first years on the first of September._

Hannah looked up at Minerva. "What do I look like this time?" she asked softly.

Minerva smiled. "I was thinking blonde. With hair that falls to your waist and curls softly. Gray-blue eyes. Maybe a face that looks innocent but beautiful. French-Canadian, of course."

Hannah nodded, and wrote everything down on the backside of the letter. She would perfect the look when she was in her room, alone. The accent, as well.

"How is Harry?" Hannah asked. Of course, she knew all about her brother. Minerva told her everything. Therefore, she knew that Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, had just died last month. "Is he coping?"

Minnie shook her head. "He blames himself for Sirius' death." The older woman sighed. "Hopefully, meeting you will get him out of his funk. I will collect you in a week. That should be sufficient time to gather all of your belongings. I will purchase a new wardrobe for you; the muggles you live with have absolutely no regard for your well being whatsoever."

Hannah smiled. "And where will I be staying?"

"Hopefully with Harry at the Burrow. I will be contacting Molly after I'm done arranging things with you." Minerva stood. "If not, than you will live with me."

She looked around to see if anyone was there, and in seeing no one, she turned back to Hannah. "I will see you soon. You know how to contact me if you need me before I'm to collect you." With that, she spun on the spot and disapparated.

Hannah was now alone, so she finished off her dinner, stuffed the letter in her bag where her foster parents wouldn't look for it, and apparated to the side of her house.

She sighed, and walked to her front door, not wanting to be here.


	3. Chapter Two: As I Lay Dying

_**A/N: I am deeply sorry that I have not uploaded for a bit. Got distracted. **_

_**Anyways, I do not own. Belongs to J.K.**_

**_And I warn you, there is offensive language and extreme violence in this chapter. _**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

As I Lay Dying:

Hannah walked into her foster home and was immediately met with the smell of alcohol and marijuana.

"Where the hell have you been, girl?"

Her foster father walked out of the living room, his face bright red and he was stumbling. In his hand was a beer bottle, half-filled with liquid.

Hannah only took off her shoes and moved towards the stairs.

"I asked you a question, bitch." Tom said loudly, and a moment later, his hand was in her hair. Hannah knew it was a bad idea to try to walk away like that. She almost wished he had been passed out when she arrived.

She ignored the pain, knowing that if she didn't answer him, it would get much worse. "I thought that it would be obvious by the uniform I am wearing. I was at my job." Her voice was as neutral as it could get- no attitude, no anger.

Still, Tom was drunk and it didn't matter. "Don't you take that attitude with me, girl. I am in charge of you, remember?" With this statement, he gave a hard yank.

Hannah hissed, both in hatred and in pain. Her instinct was to scream, but that would wake up Elise, and that wouldn't be any better of a situation. Instead, she thrust her left leg back at where she believed his crotch was. The sound of breaking glass met her ears. She had missed, and smashed his bottle.

"Stupid bitch!" Intense pain exploded in her back, where her liver was. Tom had shoved the broken glass into her back.

Hannah's eyes squeezed shut on their own accord, and she was feeling faint. The pain was almost too much. But, she forced herself to concentrate and opened her eyes. There were black spots around her vision, and she knew it was going to get worse, but still, she thrust her leg back again.

This time, she connected. Tom howled, and threw her head-first into the nearest wall. Her head smacked off the surface, and she stumbled, disoriented.

Tom recovered faster than she did, however, and his fist landed squarely in her face.

"Unh." The groan slipped from her lips at the contact, and she dropped to her knees, her vision swimming.

"Tom? What's going on?" A female voice drifted from the stairs. A voice she knew belonged to Elise.

Meekly, she watched as Tom turned towards his wife. "Unh." She groaned again, softer this time, and placed her hands in front of her so she could start to crawl down the hallway towards the back door. She had to escape, no matter how much pain she was in, she had to escape.

"Teaching this little whore to not back-talk. She needs to learn respect." Came Tom's reply.

Hannah kept moving, pushing the pain as far away from her mind as she could muster in order to get away. Only a few more feet before she was free. _Please keep talking._ She thought weakly.

"Mind if I help you, husband dearest?" Elise asked.

This caused Hannah to move faster, if only by a little bit. Sure, Tom was abusive, but he was nothing compared to Elise. The woman terrified her.

_Five more feet. Come on._ She thought, and sincerely hoped that Tom said no. It was a slim chance. Tom never denied his wife the chance at torturing someone.

"Be my guest, Elise." Hannah could hear the sneer in Tom's voice.

_Two. I can do it._

Elise's glee filled laugh hit her eardrums, and Hannah panicked a tiny bit. _One more foot._

Heavy footsteps sounded behind her just as she was reaching up to flip the lock. There was no more time. Nowhere to go. Hannah felt the absolute fear well up in her a second before a hard kick landed against her stomach.

A small 'oof' slipped from her lips as the air was forced from her lungs. Her vision blacked for a moment, and, as she regained her vision, she felt someone pull her up by her hair.

"Where the _fuck_ do you think you are going, bitch?" Tom growled.

Elise, with her perfectly manicured fake nails, grabbed Hannah's face, causing little crescent moon marks in her cheeks. In a singsong voice, the woman said, "Trying to escape, Hannah? Does this mean you need to be punished?"

"No, no please!" Hannah cried, tears slipping down her face. Her wounds stung where the salt met them, mingling with the blood.

Elise laughed, and licked away the tracks that they had made. She had always gotten off on fear and someone else's pain. As if she was burned, Elise let go of her face, only to grab a hold of Hannah's neck, thereby releasing the hold Tom had on her hair. Slowly, deliberately, she squeezed.

Hannah coughed violently, trying to get air, all while clawing at Elise's hands. Tom and his wife laughed. The older woman, being the insane bitch she was, kicked at Hannah's shins and knees until her eyes started to close from both the pain and lack of air and she stopped struggling. She waited just a little bit longer, before throwing her charge against the opposite wall.

The young witch gasped, feeling the intensifying pain and the rush of air all at once, the healing oxygen and the paralyzing sensation that the action of breathing and the beating had caused.

She tried to stand, and fell back on her face. The wound from the broken glass had made it so that she couldn't move her legs. Blood kept pouring out of her multiple injuries, and it was making her dizzy.

Silently, she tried to pull herself to the door, with not much success.

Hands, little bigger than her own, landed on her hips, holding her still. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tom walk towards her head.

Pain exploded as Tom landed a particularly nasty kick to her already battered face. She heard her nose break, and knew that both of her eyes were black as well. She forced her eyes open, and noticed that one was swollen shut.

She refused to make a sound. It would give them satisfaction. It was times like this that Hannah was glad that there were no other foster children in the house.

The click of a Swiss Army knife extending had her struggling to escape. It didn't help, and Elise only held her faster.

The blade swiped through her uniform, and some of her skin, as they separated the bottom half from the top. Elise's hands lifted from her hips, moving to her waist, and Tom's hands grabbed roughly at the top of the pants.

Hannah still tried to struggle away, but it was a futile attempt, as Elise straddled her rib cage. Tom pulled her pants down her legs, ripping the fabric as he did so.

As much as she tried not to, tears slipped down her face, as she knew what was coming.

The knife slid down her back, from the top of her uniform to just in front of where Elise sat, and that was ripped off as well. Her coin, a gift from Minnie so that she might be able to contact her at any given time, fell out of her top pocket and landed just in front of her face. Hannah grabbed it with her mouth, and folded over her tongue to create a pool of magic to surround the coin.

She hoped Minnie would get the message. But, she would never know, for as soon as the magic had collected, Hannah had blacked out.

* * *

_**I assure you that this was a necessary chapter. She will meet Harry in three chapters time. I promise. **_

_**Reviews are always welcome :)**_

_**xx**_


End file.
